bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Tower Defense 5
---- Click to play Bloons TD 5 on Ninja Kiwi. ---- Bloons Tower Defense 5 is Ninja Kiwi's latest awesome Bloons Tower Defense game that was officially released December 15, 2011. According to Ninja Kiwi, the reason they released Bloons Tower Defense 4 Expansion was to tide the overwhelming demand for a new Bloons Tower Defense game, with BTD5 being so far from release at the time. This game is filled with new features such as: *Tunnels and moving parts for tracks. *18 Tracks all in all. *New tracks. There are 10 additional tracks added up in updates now. (The Rink, Space Truckin', Snake River, Dockside, Slalom, Lightning Scar, Death Valley, Drag Strip, Main Street and Bloontonium Lab) *The Extreme! track difficulty added. The Bloontonium Lab was the first extreme! track added last April 04, 2012 and the second is Main Street, added on May 10, 2012. *Z.O.M.G. addition. *Addition of towers such as Sniper Monkey, Ninja Monkey, and change of Simple Monkey Beacon to Monkey Village. *Camo Bloons come out in different kinds of bloons now, and stay camo until all layers of the bloon are popped or Signal Flare is used. *Regrowth bloons added. *Daily Challenges added. *Special Missions added. *Special Agents added. *Monkey Money added. *Special Abilities added. *Specialty Buildings added. *Accounts **Uses NK Coins. **Awesome points *3D-Tracks *2 paths in 4 upgrades for towers instead of 1. *More surprises and bonuses! *Improved 17 towers. *Premiums using Monkey money in the current game/track added. News and Updates thumb|300px|right|BTD5 Official Trailer thumb|300px|right|BTD5 First 20 Levels video released prior to game's release On November 29th, 2011, along with the release of the mini-game called: Who Wants To Be A Bloonionaire, the trailer for BTD5 was released. On December 1st, 2011, a teaser site for Bloons TD 5 was released, with lots of new information and images, among many other things. This teaser site (www.btd5.com) is now a shortcut to playing the game. On December 5th, 2011 a video of the first 20 levels gameplay was put up on the NK blog, which can be viewed on this page. On December 13th, 2011, the game was released for all Ninja Kiwi accounts. On December 15th, 2011, the game was released to everybody. http://ninjakiwi.com/.../Bloons-Tower-Defense-5.html On January 13th, 2012 a new Special Agent was added to the game called Meerkat Spy, which grants Camo Bloon detection to towers in its radius. Costs $60 Monkey Money. On January 19th, 2012 a Treasure Chest at the Main Menu was added, giving free Monkey Money daily for Ninja Kiwi account users. On January 27th, 2012, Daily Challenges were added where the player can earn Monkey Money for every challenge they complete. 1 unique challenge is available everyday. On February 2nd, 2012 a new track was released in the game. The track is called The Rink. The track is a beginner track. On February 10th, 2012, Special Missions were added to the game, with 2 missions available: Full House & MOAB Madness. Complete them to earn additional Monkey Money. On February 24th, 2012, an update was added, allowing Double XP for a limited time. Earn double rank XP and tower XP until Feb 26, 2012. On March 1st, 2012, a new Special Agent the Bloonsday Device was added. At a price of $500 Monkey Money, it is expensive, but with an amazing power to zap bloons from the sky! On March 8th, 2012, 4 new Special Missions added: Short-Lived, Fast Upgrades, Special Agents Only and There Can Be Only One. On March 15th, 2012, the Spike Factory tower was released in BTD5. On March 22nd, 2012, all Premiums went on sale for 30% off (in store AND in cash) until Mar 25, 2012, also big balance changes were released, (full patch notes on http://ninjakiwi.com/Forum/...#post70651). On March 29th, 2012, a new special agent called the Tribal Turtle was released. It could be placed on land or in water!, New art work was added so if you upgrade a tower, it will show a different portrait every upgrade above the target priority, and the music was changed to a higher pitch. On April 4th, 2012, new maps were released: Snake River, an Intermediate Difficulty track, and Bloontonium Lab, that implemented the Extreme Difficulty. On April 12th, 2012, more special missions were added: Covert Pops, full of camo and just a life to survive on hard, and Protect Monkey Town, with your Monkey Town under attack and you have to protect it on medium! Also, Round 65 became harder as 2 B.F.B.s were added to it. On April 19th, 2012, Special Agent Pros were added to the game. These are permanent upgrades for Special Agents after being placed down a certain number of times. The times required are different for each Special Agent. On April 23rd, 2012, "Replay tracks for Monkey Money" update released, replay tracks you have already finished on Easy, Medium, Hard and you will earn 20% of original reward. Also, if the player clicks on the signboard in the lower-left corner of the main screen, then a detailed information about news will appear. On April 26th, 2012, a special double Monkey Money weekend was added as an update. Now, all games, Daily Challenges/rewards, Special Missions, Treasure Chest, even Premium purchases will yield double the original amount of Monkey Money! Also, more Monkey Money Premium purchase options were added, with Huge Pile O' Monkey Money and Mountain O' Monkey Money. On May 2nd, 2012, The Daily Challenge Vault is now open, allowing all previously missed or played Daily Challenges to be played, or again. But the catch is that you only get a fraction of the reward than the reward was placed on its very first day (around 40%). On May 10th, 2012, Two new tracks were released: Lightning Scar, a difficult Advanced track, and Main Street- a less-challenging Extreme track. On May 17th, 2012, 2 new agents were released: The Pontoon and Portable Lake! These new "terrain agents" allow water-exclusive towers to be placed on the Lakes and land-exclusive towers on the Pontoon. In addition, the March Daily Challenge Vault was opened, and the "Otherworldly" achievement was removed from the game, as it was thought to be nearly impossible for a player to achieve. On May 24th, 2012, the Wizard Lord special mission was added. This powerful new mission grants a free, exclusive tower called the Wizard Lord, upgraded 4/4 with Monkey Apprentice upgrades. However, it absorbs the most expensive tower on the field every second round and Super Monkey Storms are disabled in-game. On May 31st, 2012, Double Experience Points (both rank XP and tower XP) until Jun 3. On June 7th, 2012, "Summer Bonus" update was released, double Experience Points (both rank XP and tower XP) and double Monkey Money until Jun 10. Also, new brighter colors was added to the main menu screen. On June 14th, 2012, Specialty Buildings were added to the game, introducing Dart Training Facility, Tack Research Center, Boomererang Dojo, Bombing Range and Mage Spire buildings, the main menu screen was also changed. On June 21st, 2012, 5 more Specialty Buildings were added, including Ice Fortress, Ninja Academy, Spikes R Us, Mortar Emplacement, and Ace Private Hangar buildings. On June 28th, 2012, an option was added in-game to allow the player to purchase and/or earn Monkey Money instead of having to go to the Premium Store to buy it. Double Monkey Money came again until July 4th. You can also buy Premium Upgrades with Monkey Money before you start a game but it is only for that game. Also, prices of some Premium Upgrades were increased. On July 5th, 2012, the last five Specialty Buildings were added: the Pirate Cove, Glue Supply Depot, Dartling Ammo Dump, Rifle Range, and the Super Monkey Lair. On July 12, 2012, the April Daily Challenge Vault was released, along with a Treasure Chest Monkey Money multiplier for the players who log into Bloon Tower Defense 5 for multiple days in a row. The multiplier caps at 5. On July 19th, 2012, a new track called Dockside, an Intermediate track was released. On July 27th, 2012, all premiums were on a 30% sale until July 29th. On August 2nd, 2012, a new Expert track called Death Valley, was released. Also, the price for Lightning Bolt was increased. On August 10th, 2012, The May Daily Challenge Vault was included. Also, the Mega Monkey Everything Pack was reduced in price to 250 NK coins. On August 17th, 2012, a new Expert track called Drag Strip, was released. On August 23rd, 2012 there was double Monkey Money until August 26th, 2012. On August 30th, 2012, a new Beginner track called Space Truckin' was released. On September 6th, 2012, another new Intermediate track named Slalom was released. Also, logged in users will now have their username displayed on left side of "Rank" in main menu, while logged out users will have "Guest" displayed instead. On September 14th, 2012, the June Daily Challenge Vault was released. On September 20th, 2012, all premiums are 30% off until September 23rd. On September 27th, 2012, all Special Agents that the player has that aren't pro will become pro until October 1st. Any agents bought will still be added to the pro count. Also, the Bloonsday Device was reduced in price to $250 Monkey Money. On October 4th, 2012, there was double Monkey Money until October 7th, 2012. On October 11th, 2012, the July Daily Challenge Vault was released. On October 18th, 2012, all Specialty Buildings and their upgrades were available for free until October 25th. On October 25th, 2012, there was Double Monkey Money until October 28th, 2012. On November 1st, 2012, the August Daily Challenge Vault was released. On November 8th, 2012, a new track called Downstream track was released. Towers *Dart Monkey - "Shoots a single dart that pops a single bloon. A good, cheap tower suitable for the early rounds." *Tack Shooter - "Shoots 8 tacks spread in all directions, each tack can pop 1 bloon. Has short range and medium-slow fire rate." *Sniper Monkey - "Armed with a high-tech long range rifle, pops 2 layers of bloons with unlimited range." *Boomerang Thrower - "Throws a single boomerang in a single arc back round to the monkey. Each boomerang can pop 3 bloons." *Ninja Monkey - "Stealthy tower that can see Camo Bloons and throw sharp shurikens rapidly." *Bomb Tower - "Shoots a single bomb that explodes in a radius burst on impact. Good range, medium-slow fire rate. Can pop lead bloons but not black bloons." *Ice Tower - "Freezes nearby bloons with every pulse. Frozen bloons are immune to anything sharp." *Glue Gunner - "Shoots a glob of monkey glue at a single bloon. Glued bloons move more slowly than normal." *Monkey Buccaneer - "Monkey Buccaneers can only be placed in water. Shoots a single, heavy dart that can pop up to 5 bloons each." *Monkey Ace - "Patrols the skies above the action, regularly strafing the area with powerful darts in 8 directions." *Super Monkey - "Throws darts incredibily fast. Has long range and lots of insanely powerful upgrades." *Monkey Apprentice -"Trained in the arts of monkey magic, the Monkey Apprentice weaves magical bolts of power that pop bloons. Each shot can pop 2 bloons. Can upgrade to cast additional spells." *Monkey Village - "Monkey Village does not attack, but instead lowers the cost of all towers and upgrades in radius by 10%. Has many useful upgrades that help nearby towers. *Banana Farm - "Banana Farms grow bananas that you can collect to turn into cash. When you farm produces some bananas, collect them by moving your mouse over them. Don't leave them too long however, they'll spoil!" *Mortar Tower - "Targets a specific bit of ground anywhere on the screen. Launches explosive mortar shells to that spot. Useful for placing far away from the track to make room for other towers." *Dartling Gun - "Shoots darts like a machine gun, super fast but not very accurate. The Dartling Gun shoots towards wherever your mouse it, so you control how effective it is!" *Spike Factory - "Generates piles of road spikes on bits of nearby track. Each pile can pop 5 bloons, and unused spikes disappear at the end of each round." Special Agents *Portable Lake - "Nowhere to float your boat? Smart Monkeys know they can place a Portable Lake on land, allowing any water unit to be deployed within its waters." Cost: 40 MM. *Pontoon - "Place almost any land tower on water with the Pontoon! Deploy the Pontoon on water, then place your land tower on top." Cost: 40 MM. *Tribal Turtle - "Tribal Turtle can live on land or water. Throws spears and coconuts, coconuts do extra damage to ceramic bloons, and can pop lead or frozen bloons." Cost: 85 MM. *Bloonsday Device - "The apex of monkey tech, the otherworldly Bloonsday Device gives you temporary control of their orbital strike satellite, whose beam destroys all bloons and does big damage to MOAB - class bloons." Cost: 250 MM. *Meerkat Spy - "Meerkat Spy has no attack, but instead uses his super keen senses to spot Camo Bloons, granting Camo Detection to all towers within his radius." Cost: 60 MM. *Beekeeper - "This special agent has a hive of angry bees that zip to their targets and sting bloons until all layers are popped. Stingers can't get through lead or ice but regrower bloons beware." Cost: 120 MM. *Super Monkey Storm - "It's a bird, it's a plane. it's a squadron of flying super powered laser-beamin' monkeys who destroy every bloon on the screen and do big damage to MOAB class bloons. Cost: 50 MM. *Angry Squirrel - "Armed with sharp acorns, this special agent goes berserk when bloons leak. For a few seconds, he attacks super fast, can spot camo, and pop lead." Cost: 60 MM. *Bloonberry Bush - "Place this fast-growing bloon killer right on the track. Loses a thorn for each bloon popped, but grows 5 thorns between rounds, up to 200. You protect it, it'll protect you." Cost: 50 MM. Tracks There are 18 tracks in all. BTD5Tracks(1).png|All BTD5 Tracks 300px-Monkey Lane-1-.jpg|Monkey Lane Park Path.PNG|Park Path Tehrink.jpg|The Rink Space Truckin'.png|Space Truckin' Dockside.png|Dockside Slalom.png|Slalom Snake River.png|Snake River Bc.jpg|Bloon Circles Islands.jpg|Archipelago Mount Magma.PNG|Mount Magma Switch.jpg|Switch Lightning Scar.PNG|Lightning Scar Clock.jpg|Clock Castle.jpg|Castle Death Valley.png|Death Valley Drag Strip.PNG|Drag Strip Main Street.jpg|Main Street Bloon.png|Blontonium Lab 'Beginner' Monkey Lane A long and grassy track. The first beginner track at all. This track has tunnels that bloons can go through. Towers cannot attack bloons but can attack MOABs when they're floating in the tunnels. There is no water on this track. Park Path A clean, nice environmental, long and curvy track. There is water in the form of a stream in this track. Tack Shooters are good where the track has U-Turns. A nice area in the center of the track is good for a few Monkey Buccanners where it covers almost the whole track! The Rink This track is based on an icy rink. The shape of the track is similar to a Mac's command key. There is water in this track as a hole in the ice which can fit up to 3 Monkey Buccaneers. Penguins can be seen sliding across the track. This is the easiest track, since bloons come near the middle 4 times. It's best to put a good tower in the middle, such as a super monkey. This track was added February 02, 2012. Space Truckin' A loopy track. Located in space. The 4 planets will loop until the end. You cannot place towers in the sun but only in the planets (The water on Earth is for Monkey Buccaneers). You can even put towers on the moon. This is good for Ice Towers and Tack Shooters because of the loopy parts. You can see some falling comets there. This track was added August 30, 2012. 'Intermediate' Dockside Located at a dock. With boats and ships, you can place towers there. There is lots of water and the bloons come from the top right corner. This is the 2nd track which has a lots of water. They move around and exit at the bottom left corner. This track was added July 19, 2012. Slalom Similarly to The Rink, this track is located in the cool icy areas. There are mountainous areas, roadmarks, rocks, trees and skies.Bloons move down from the top, performing 6 U-turns before exiting. A decent patch of water in the near the middle of the map. This track was added September 6, 2012. Snake River Located in a river. A curvy track in which bloons cross through two rivers which converge into one. There is a bit of water at the edge of the river. This track has opposite counterparts to the track Lightning Scar: Here is nice and pleasant, while there is barren and desolate; Here is curvy, there is zigzaggy; Here is longer paths, difficulty is Intermediate, while there is shorter paths, difficulty is Advanced; Here appears in 2 paths converges in 1 path, while there appears in 1 path splits in 2 paths. This track was added April 04, 2012. Bloon Circles A track in a wheat field that look like crop circles. The track splits in two and bloons go in a loop in some parts. A vehicle can be seen of bottom-left and a scarecrow on the top-right. No water in this track. Archipelago A track that is a group of islands. This is the 1st Intermediate with lots of water. This track is mostly water with a few islands and a shipwreck in the top corner. Good track for Monkey Buccaneers and Tribal Turtles 'Advanced' Mount Magma A desolated track. A track based on a volcano (specifically, the setting for the final stage of Bloons 2). Bloons spiral in the center and go out to 4 different paths. You place your towers on the side of the volcano, but not in the lava. The places of towers divides into 4. No water here. Switch In a mechanical pipewall. A pipe like track that branches in two that is grey in color. In the center there is a cog that switches and rotates every few rounds, opening and closing paths. When both switched ups and downs, it is difficult to pop bloons because they are separated and further each from other. There is no water. Lightning Scar Located at the barrens. This track has opposite counterparts to the track Snake River: The terrain of Snake River is nice and pleasant; while this track is barren and desolate. The path there which appears in 2 paths converges into one; while here appears in 1 path splits in 2 paths.There is curvy; while here is zigzag. The length of there is longer, and the difficulty is Intermediate; while here is shorter, and the difficulty is Advanced. A flash track that resembles a lightning bolt. Bloons come from the top and split into 2 paths on the bottom. The path is looked-like an ash. There is no water. This track was added May 10, 2012. 'Expert' Clock A track on a clock. Depending on where the clock hands point, that is where the bloons go. The clock looks like Big Ben. No water on this track. (Unlocked at Rank 28) Castle A track that is on the top of a castle. The bloons come out of two different paths, which they are farther each other, and meet at the end. This is considerably harder than Main Street and this is harder than Clock. The water here is in the form of a moat. (Unlocked at Rank 34) Death Valley Located in the mountainous desert. This is a very hard track that the 2 paths can't meet. There are 2 paths: Above is the longer path; the other one below is the shorter path. The bloons starts to appear from the left and exits to the right. There is no water. This track was added August 02, 2012. (Unlocked at Rank 40) Drag Strip Two separate parallel paths which take on the appearance of race track. The bloons move from right to left. At the beginning of each round, a cart on each track move across as an animation, with a Technological Terror on one and a Master of Fire on another. There is no water. The bloons followed the black paths in a zigzag way to avoid difficult as Main Street . This track was added August 17, 2012. (Unlocked at Rank 41) 'Extreme!' Main Street Located at the street itself. A track that is on an intersection of a street. The Bloons come from the top and right and go straight across. There is a little spot of water in the corner, which has duckies in in. As with Bloontonium Lab, there are no saves. It costs 25 Monkey Money to play. This is considerably easier than the Expert Track "Castle" due to the paths of the track Castle are farther each other. This track was added May 10, 2012. (Unlocked at Rank 50.) Rewards: *Easy: 50 Awesome Points and 100,000 XP *Medium: 125 Awesome Points and 250,000 XP *Hard: 250 Awesome Points and 500,000 XP Bloontonium Lab A track shaped like a radioactive symbol. The tracks are extremely short, making this track very difficult (possibly even the hardest within the entire BTD series). Also, you cannot save your round progress on this track, it costs 50 Monkey Money to attempt the track. This track was added April 04, 2012. (Unlocked at Rank 60) Rewards: *Easy: 100 Awesome Points and 250,000 XP *Medium: 250 Awesome Points and 500,000 XP *Hard: 500 Awesome Points and 1,000,000 XP Trivia *This is the first Bloons TD game in which you have to unlock the upgrades for each tower. *You have to reach a certain rank to unlock the expert and extreme tracks. *Since the new tribal turtle agent was added, the music has gotten faster-paced and new pictures appear for each specific upgrade. *The sounds heard for upgrading towers and popping bloons are sounds from Bloons 2. *Unlike BTD4 or BTD4 Expansion, you need to collect the bananas from the banana farms. *A green floppy disk symbol ( ) in the upper-right corner means that your internet connection is fine, while a red/orange one ( ) means that your game has not synchronized with the Ninja Kiwi server, and you can lose all your future progress, until it changes back to green again. **You will not earn Monkey Money or Awesome Points when the game is not synchronized. *The difficulty of each track, is how challenging the track is to beat, but the three difficulties for each track (Easy, Medium, and Hard) only change the price of everything, how many rounds you have to pass, how many lives you have, and how fast the bloons move. *This game has the 3º online animation style in Bloons series, the first is the animation used in Bloons and in the first 5 BTD games, and the second is the animation used in Bloons 2 and Bloons Blast. *This is the first Bloons TD that has bonuses like 30% off premiums, bonus double monkey money, and a lot more! *When you unlock a new upgrade, it will show the picture and name of the previous upgrade. (For example, Destroyer level up!" Category:Bloons TD Games Category:Bloons TD 5